Purple Girls: After It
by p3rf3ct 3n3my
Summary: Sucesos ocurridos luego de Purple Girls Recall; publicación especial por sexto aniversario. Los Decepticons tratan de conformarse tras la partida inesperada de sus compañeras de armas mientras toman lo que queda de Cybertron; sobre todo Starscream y sus colegas seekers. En el proceso saldrá mas de un secreto a relucir recordando el pasado.


**Hola,**

Hace 6 años que publique mi primer fanfic en esta pagina y bien me invadió un poco la nostalgia de volver a escribir recordando viejas anécdotas y amigas escritoras que me inspiraron y me hicieron feliz en esa época, vaya... pasan muchas cosas en 6 años, como que se me ocurrían algunas historias y temas inconclusos que no pude explicar sobre la historia decidí volver a escribir unos capítulos más... Para los que recién leen y no entienden les informo que esta historia tiene 2 secuelas: Purple Girls y Purple Girls Recall, bien este episodio esta dedicado a Gaby sensei mi maestra y por el sexto año de aniversario

 **PURPLE GIRLS ᵻ: AFTER IT ... 6**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **La Herencia**

Starscream no podía creer lo fácil de convencer a Shockwave le otorgase los códigos de ingreso al cuartel personal de Armystorm en Polyhex.

-Haz lo que quieras, llévate todo si quieres… No quiero entrar en ese lugar.- Respondió enfático el Decepticon púrpura.

Tras la destrucción de Kalis y el confinamiento del cementerio de las mujeres Decepticons, los oficiales estaban más que ocupados invadiendo Cybertron… Pero era necesario deshacerse de todo rastro femenil en Polyhex pese al poco tiempo disponible.

Ya frente a la puerta, el seeker plateado ingresó los datos. Si Skywarp lo hubiera visto diría que estaba más que desesperado por saber la verdad; sin embargo no estaba allí. Después de la muerte de Highervolt el seeker negro y purpura desapareció y no volvió en días. Antes de entrar, una vocecilla interrumpe su quietud.

-¡NO ES JUSTO QUE ELLA TE HAYA DEJADO TODO COMO HEREDERO! ¡Yo quería ver su colección!

Y diciendo eso el pequeño Rumble se alejó del lugar cabizbajo.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y Starscream se decepcionó al ver que había dentro… Muchos módulos metálicos adheridos a la pared, una cama de recarga, una computadora y la respectiva cabina de limpieza.

¿Es todo? No parecía la habitación de una fémina… Era demasiado frio y austero…

Ya dentro la puerta se cerró automáticamente y las luces se encendieron automáticamente al 100%. El lugar era abrumador con esos muebles en la pared, ¿Qué quería decir el enano con su colección? Decidió abrir uno de los módulos y ver que había dentro.

Al abrir se sorprendió al ver decenas de manos de fembots adheridas en su interior, algunas estaban cortadas, otras arrancadas y también les faltaba el dedo a otras.

El siguiente modulo era igual; pero de manos masculinas… La habitación parecía un matadero de robots en lugar que un sitio de descanso y relajo.

¿Qué mecanoide femenina pudiera coleccionar de manera obsesiva tantas manos y pies? ¿Para qué las quería? No hay duda que Armystorm era más oscura de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Starscream conoció a muchas féminas, tantas que no recuerda el nombre de ninguna. ¿La Seeker lila era quizá una excepción?

Confundido por no saber que conclusión llegar se sentó en la cama de recarga de ella y levantó su mirada al techo despacio. De pronto se levantó sorpresivamente. En el estaban incrustados ópticos azules de todas las formas.

Una desquiciada… Una mente loca, fuera de razón y toda lógica habitaban ese lugar ¿Y si su fantasma volvería como dijo Frenzy? ¿Imitando quizás a la olvidada Slipstream?

El Seeker plateado se quedó inmóvil, mirando lentamente cada rincón de la habitación. Intuitivamente tenía ganas de salir cobardemente de aquel lúgubre lugar… Era como si en cualquier momento Armystorm volvería a reclamar sus preciados objetos. Ella entraría por la puerta y de seguro se sorprendería por verlo allí dentro.

-Comandante ¿Qué hace aquí?- Diría con sorpresa.- No debería husmear los cuarteles de sus subordinados, eso no es de un verdadero líder.

Involuntariamente Starscream sonrió con ese pensamiento. Sin embargo; al ver la compuerta gris cerrada y de estructura tosca su visión desapareció por completo.

Rumble volvió con Frenzy y llegaron a la puerta del cuartel femenil, comenzaron a tocar frenéticamente mientras dentro Starscream buscaba algo que le pertenecía y debía salir de allí sin ser visto.

-¡SAL DE ALLÍ! ¡NO MERECES NI UNA PISCA DE POLVO DE ESE LUGAR! ¡VETE DEL CUARTEL DE MI ADORADA MUÑECA! –Gritaba Rumble.

-¡SI, SAL DE ALLI!- Respondía Frenzy.- ¡DIREMOS A TODOS QUE ERES UN LADRON!

Starscream al ser descubierto no tuvo más remedio que acelerar su búsqueda antes que los enanos perturbadores atrajeran la atención de otros Decepticons. De pronto encuentra de lo que buscaba entre los módulos escondidos de la habitación y escondiéndolo con el brazo atrás abre la puerta.

-¡Dejen de chillar enanos! ¡Voy a despedazarlos por escandalosos y faltarle el respeto a su superior!- Enfatizó el seeker plateado.

-¡Ni aun muerta dejas en paz a Armystorm! ¡Gusano cobarde!- Gritó Rumble haciéndole frente.- ¡No tienes derecho de entrar ni tocar sus pertenencias!

-¡Silencio! – Amenazó Starscream.- ¡Un Pequeño Cassetticon como tú no entendería por más que se lo explique! Tengo más derechos de estar aquí que tú.

Las dos creaciones de Soundwave se miraron aun con más enojo, luego Frenzy indagó.

-¿Y porque tienes más derecho que Rumble si él fue su mejor amigo?

El seeker plateado solo los miró severamente y ya harto de todo, finalizó saliendo del cuartel.

-Ya encontré lo que quería, hagan con el resto lo que quieran.- Decía mientras se alejaba por los pasillos.

Rumble sonrió feliz y entró a toda prisa al cuartel; pero Frenzy se dio cuenta que traía el segundo al mando escondido, era otra mano azul de Starscream arrancada y algo polvorienta.

Tras los llamados de Rumble, Frenzy entró algo intrigado, mientras el seeker plateado le dio una mirada a su antigua mano y no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que la perdió aquel entonces.

La Tierra, 5 años atrás.

Tras detener la destrucción del Arca, las tres seekers femeninas estaban pendientes de la salud de su hermana mayor. Ya casi de noche la conducían con cuidado a los cuarteles femeninos. Pasando los corredores Armystorm aún débil escuchaba los alientos y hurras de parte de sus compañeros por llevar a cabo la misión de darle un buen susto a los Autobots en el Arca.

-¡Así se hace 'Ermy!

-¡Los dejaste expulsando gasolina entre sus cobardes neumáticos! ¡Eres la mejor!

Armystorm solo levantaba la mano empuñada en señal de victoria y por fin llegó con sus hermanas a su cama de recarga, las trillizas estaban preocupadas porque aún no le comunicaban sobre el nefasto trato con su odiado comandante.

-Ahh, por fin… Un merecido descanso.- Replicaba la seeker lila acomodándose en su cama de recarga.

Noisehell de pronto, no dejaba de mover el brazo de su hermana mayor guinda.

-Es hora, dile… Ahora que está de buen humor.

-Sshh…- Siseo Whirlwind. – Aún no! Dejemos que se relaje un poco más.

-Que les sucede ¿porque tanto secreto?- Interrogó Armystorm.- Hace joors que las veo con cara de preocupación ¿Por qué no me dicen que les pasa?

De pronto alguien toco la puerta del cuartel femenil, las trillizas no pudieron evitar alterarse.

-Veré… Veré quien es…- Respondió Whirlwind muy nerviosa.

Al activar la puerta estaba el Comandante Aéreo esperando.

-Me entere que tu hermana ya salió de la sala de reparaciones, he venido a reclamar el pago convenido… ¿Dónde está?- Dijo impaciente.

-Comandante ¿No puede esperar hasta el siguiente ciclo solar? Armystorm aún está débil por las reparaciones y quizá deba descan…

-Ese no es mi problema.- Interrumpió de pronto el seeker.- Un trato es un trato y debe respetarse.- Finalizó cruzando sus brazos.- Si no fuera por mí, ahora solo serían tres… Ve ahora y cumple tu palabra.

Whirlwind no tuvo más opción que entrar y dar el comunicado.

-Armystorm…-Dijo titubeando la seeker guinda al entrar al cuartel de su capitana.

-No me digas Whirly, es el comandante…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hasta aquí logro escuchar sus chillidos, dile que se vaya y no joda…

-No, 'Ermy, pues verás nosotras…

La tres hermanas menores le narraron lo que hicieron para salvarla del Arca, la Seeker lila no podía creerlo.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Todas ustedes, como pudieron!

-Perdónanos; pero él era el único que podía ayudarnos en ese momento.

-¡Ahora le debo mi vida a ese degenerado! ¡POR EUREA! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!

Las Femseekers que se mantenían en pie se callaron y agacharon la mirada, todo se silenció por un momento, Armystorm no sabía que decir… Si no fuera por esa acción ella no estuviera con vida, de pronto su reflexión de perdonar fue interrumpida por los incesantes golpes de la puerta que daba un insistente Decepticon.

La capitana del escuadrón no tuvo más remedio que ir a recibirlo personalmente en la entrada, ella aún débil lo encaro.

-Comandante…

-Ah! Eras tú, ya era tiempo que salieras, bueno… Vamos que se hizo tarde.

Armystorm hizo una señal a sus hermanas y partió acompañando a su superior rumbo a la salida, todos los Decepticons observaban a la pareja pasar por los corredores, Starscream lucía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y Armystorm una cara de pocos ánimos. Los demás mecanoides masculinos se mostraban molestos, preocupados y hasta furiosos, sobre todo Thundercracker y Skywarp.

-¡Si le haces algo te la verás conmigo! –Amenazaba Motormaster.

Minutos después, ambos jets salieron del Némesis y prosiguieron a volar al parecer sin rumbo fijo.

Con el pasar de los minutos sobrevolando el mar, Armystorm esperaba que su superior dijera algo al respecto; pero este se mantenía callado y de pronto desacelero para que el jet lila volara delante de él.

-Señor. –Dijo ella.- No puedo volar en una posición tan ventajosa para usted, por favor acelere.

-No lo haré… ¿Y si me descuido y te escapas? No me tomes por tonto, querida…

Ambos seekers volaron muy lejos de la civilización humana por casi una hora, ya casi llegando a los lugares más desolados del planeta, la seeker femenina estresada por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días perdió la paciencia y deteniéndose se transformó.

-¡Ya no lo puedo tolerar!- Exclamó ella.- ¡Si vinimos a lo que usted quiere pues hagámoslo ya! ¡Para que esperar!

Starscream se transformó y de pronto la fémina se le acercó avergonzada y enfurecida.

-¿Por qué Whirlwind me tuvo que salvar así? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer este trato con usted? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? ¡Si no es usted, es Lord Megatron! ¡Y si no son ustedes es Elita y los Autobots!

Armystorm desesperada daba golpes a la cabina de su superior con estas palabras,- ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODO ESTO! ¡HARTA!

El seeker se mantuvo callado esperando que la rabieta de su subordinada terminara y cuando ella dejó de lamentarse recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su superior como señal de sumisión.

-Quiero que ya acabe esto…- Dijo rendida.

-Así que crees, que solo soy un mecanoide que se deja guiar por su lujuria… Habló por fin con un tono de voz seria.- ¿Es esta la valerosa Armystorm?

-¡Pues ahora soy un despojo de lo que queda! ¡Siempre ha querido esto! ¡Ya me tiene humillada y vencida! ¡Le debo mi vida y ahora le pertenezco! ¿Por qué actúa diferente una y otra vez? ¡La hora de su venganza ha llegado! ¡QUE ESPERA!

Stascream solo la miro seriamente y de pronto cogió una de las manos de la fémina y la condujo a la playa más cercana, al aterrizar en la arena se apartó de la joven unos metros y se puso en posición de combate, la seeker lila lo miró confundida.

-¡Atácame! – Tenemos toda la noche, no hay prisa… Descarga de una vez toda esa impotencia de una vez.

Armystorm se lanzó aguerrida a su superior, empezando una inesperada pelea. El mar azotaba suavemente la playa con sus olas similar a tímidas caricias, la luna brillaba plateada y potente en lo alto del cielo estrellado, como si quisiera imitar el sol en el día y las estrellas acompañándola tiritaban surcando los cielos.

Golpes metálicos iban y venían con el pasar lento de la noche. Armystorm poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mejor y atacaba con más entusiasmo, Stascream también ponía de su parte y sus golpes poco a poco perdían potencia y atinaba a defenderse retrocediendo.

Para cualquier mortal el acto no era otra cosa que una pelea común; pero para cualquier decepticon era un cortejo, mientras los Autobots similares a los humanos demostraban su afecto con palabras de afecto, sus rivales; en cambio, lo hacían con acciones bélicas y rudas, dignas de una raza guerrera.

Luego de casi una hora de pelea, ambos seekers cayeron exhaustos al suelo, Armystorm amante de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo ya mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción; pero su alegría terminó cuando la gran mano azul de su comandante se colocaba encima de la suya sobre la fría arena. Sus ópticos se llenaban de sorpresa sin saber que decir.

De nuevo ese maldito sentimiento de confusión alterando su procesador, de nueva esa maldita calidez. Su odiado Comandante estaba extraño otra vez y eso no le gustaba.

-Parecemos dos estúpidos Autobots.- Respondió la fémina quitando su mano tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

-Cierto; pero nadie nos ve…- Respondió sinvergüenza el Decepticon.

-Yo… yo no logro entenderlo.- Dijo Armystorm poniéndose de pie tratando de huir.- Y presiento que aunque pasen milenios será así.

Si tanto te preocupa como soy entonces significa una cosa.- Dijo Starscream deteniendo su paso colocando una mano en su hombro.- Que estas interesada en mí- Respondió mientras tomaba la barbilla de la joven.

-Como podría yo… Interesarme en alguien tan ruin, mentiroso, cobarde y fanfarrón como usted.- Dijo mirándolo.

-Lo mismo digo.-Respondió el seeker.- Como pude a llegar obsesionarme por una violenta, masoquista, altanera y desobediente como tú.

Luego de agónico astrosegundos… Llegó el inminente beso, sellando quizá una nueva unión; de pronto la joven dejó de besarlo y tomó la mano de él. Un sentimiento maligno la invadió y de pronto se separó de él y sorpresivamente como rápida le cortó la mano.

´Lo siento…'

Stasrcream apenas podía creer lo que pasaba solo sentía dolor punzante y horrorizado se sujetaba la muñeca, ya sin una mano.

-¡ARGHH! ¡QUE RAYOS! ¡MAL.. MALDITA!

Armystorm recogía la mano de su superior y con una sombra cubriendo la mitad de su rostro se transformó alejándose, dejando a su Comandante en la arena.

Lo que pudo terminar como una fascinante noche no quedó nada más que las huellas del cortejo en la pálida arena, Armystorm llegó presurosa a su cuartel, no sabía si lamentarse por su nuevo sentimiento echado a perder o reírse por lograr uno de sus objetivos más secretos, quitarle la mano a aquel superior que le dio tantos problemas; pero finalmente la locura la alcanzó y se rio a carcajadas despertando al resto de sus hermanas.

Venganza, dulce venganza.

A la mañana siguiente, Starcsream era reparado severamente molesto, arrepintiéndose haber aceptado semejante trato con Whirlwind; pero ahora estaba más que obsesionado y no lo podía contener. Megatron lo observaba de lejos.

-Yo te entiendo bufón.- Dijo el líder decepticons entre sonrisas burlonas con tono algo paternal.- Después de tantos milenios… Te llegó el momento.

-¡Que puedes entender, tu bruto!- Contestó dirigiendo su mirada a la pared.- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos personales!

Hook terminó de reparar la mano del despreciable ya despreciado y dejó la sala, Megatron continuó con la tortura.

-Quieres matarla.- Reflexionó Megatron viendo las pantallas.-Pero luego la ayudas, quieres verla humillada y sufrir; pero luego ves cómo surge de los problemas y te deja sin palabras.

-Que quieres decir…

-Que todo se resume en una sola cosa…

-¡CALLATE! ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE! ¡Estoy deseando que se vaya a Cybertron y no regrese a esta base nunca! ¡Ojala y Elita One la pulverice y desaparezca para siempre!

Megatron decide dejarlo solo y se enrumbó a la salida con estas palabras:

-Ella se lleva algo de sus enemigos, considérate afortunado… Al parecer ya no lo serás más…

Luego de lo ocurrido, Starscream y Armystorm no volvieron a mencionar sobre lo ocurrido, 5 años después que se enteraría lo de su inminente fin y sacrificio, cosas que a él le asqueaba… Esa manera tan brutal de acabar con su vida.

´Tonta niña egoísta…'

De pronto furioso Starscream volvió al cuartel femenil y lleno de rabia comenzó a destruir el interior, los Casetticons salieron muy asustados; el ruido de los disparos atrajo más Decepticons incluyendo Soundwave para ver la conmosión, mientras la destrucción seguía en su procesador se repetía las últimas palabras que le dijo… Antes del inminente adiós.

Al terminar, salió a la puerta y vio a sus compañeros Decepticons empuñando las manos dispuestos a darle su merecido.

-¡Como te atreves a hacer esto!-Gritó enojado Motormaster.- ¡Es el sagrado cuartel de Armystorm!

-¡Pese a que ella murió tú sigues odiándola!- Rugió Ramjet asqueado.- ¡Eres mucho peor que un Decepticon!

-Así es… La odio…-Respondió Starscream sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¡Y NO PARARE HASTA DESAPAREZCA EL ULTIMO RASTRO DE ELLA EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡NI EN LA TIERRA! ¡NI EN CYBERTRON!

Los demás Decepticons indignados y enfurecidos golpearon a Starscream en defensa de su compañera desaparecida, de pronto llegó Megatron ordenando lo dejen en paz. Ya cuando se fueron todos. Soundwave y Megatron lo cargaban en brazos, y de pronto el seeker malherido con la cabeza agachada pronunció:

-´Si sientes dolor, es buena señal que sigues con vida…'

Y así terminó el décimo cuarto día luego de la masacre en Kalis. Rumble volvió al día siguiente al cuartel y no había nada. Shockwave tras lo sucedido personalmente vació el lugar toda la noche; de pronto el cíclope apareció de adentro del lugar vacío. Con el enorme diamante en su mano. Rumble lo vió y quiso irse; pero su llamada lo detuvo.

-Espera, tengo esto para ti.

Shockwave le lanzó la piedra de la buena suerte a Rumble; el pequeño Casetticon miró extrañado sujetándola en el aire.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Estoy devolviendo todos los objetos preciados de mi creación a sus pretendientes, tú eres el número 1.-Dijo casi sin emoción.

-De casualidad ¿Starscream también lo era?

-Así es: pero él no entiende, Armystorm no le pertenecía a nadie, ella era para todos… Dijo observando al pequeño…

Luego de eso ambos salieron del cuartel para sellarlo de por vida.

-Afortunadamente ya todo acabó…

Dijo Shockwave cerrando la puerta.

Rumble fue con gemelo Frenzy a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, al parecer en la herencia estaba más de una decena de Decepticons con derecho de reclamarla.

Eso no era egoísmo, sino saber compartir.

FIN…


End file.
